hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IceBite
Welcome! Hi IceBite -- we are excited to have Hellcat Squadran Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Hellcat Squadran Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro new site hey I'm here now and will work on my character however the logo thing is a pit of a problem for me, because I'm not fully in the loop on this site can you fill me in a little better?Derekproxy 23:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) yeah I'm playing around while working on a different storyDerekproxy 22:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) thanks for the nod. by the way what year is it and howmany people are here?Derekproxy 22:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think we need a dedicated time no lapse it would help if the time was specific I'd say after 2553Derekproxy 01:16, 4 August 2009 (UTC) okay a warp in time merged the 21st and 26 so our timeline is a mix of the two i'll see what i can do with that what do you think about the HCS-defiant page it could use a vehicle box how do you make those after the wiki upgrade i got lostDerekproxy 01:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) well i made a timeline hope you liked it.Derekproxy 23:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ThanksDerekproxy 22:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, it looks like you've been busy lately. --Odst grievous 21:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC) P.S You have a character Icebite as well as a user, me too! P.S.S Can you tell me where you get those plane images? I want one for my character. Those jets you dug up I've dug up my own, you can go to my user page to see.--Odst grievous 22:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Nod control The arms dealer and his former friend sell him to NOD I guess something like that could happen, but whats a Feral Strike? thanks i'll do that but the arms dealer is a little more prepeared then a one man assualt i'll see what i can do as for Harper's page could you put a charater box in?Derekproxy 18:38, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hate to sound rude but you might want to work on some pages like NOD and the M1A1Derekproxy 19:31, 8 August 2009 (UTC) not fix just do work on them like specifics you'd want in on the pagesDerekproxy 21:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) today although shorter then oneDerekproxy 01:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) did you like it?Derekproxy 22:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) he came after a callDerekproxy have you seen this Sarah Harper clones I have yet to finishDerekproxy Its over i can't say I'm pleased ending it but i'm happy with it and Sarah Sanders and Tomcat are open for editingDerekproxy Alies I don't think the scrin would be in this universe as there isn't any tiberium and they are 90% tiberium plus they see humans as pests. In game they assessed GDI as a larger threat then NOD and focused on them giving Kane the reasoning he could make them allies; however that failed and he chose to steal their towersDerekproxy 21:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) well i have no place for them in Nod control and am trying to rewrite a few parts as is on Tory so they have to come in after the problem and kane was supposed try and return to his own univereseDerekproxy 21:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) thats true although thought some factions died in the process of merging but their on Highcharity trying to find a home to live on without having to wage war againDerekproxy just don't get carried away hows your fannon coming along?Derekproxy why not just call the good guys the Coalition as for the mammoth tank i'm going to say that HS can only field a small number due to costDerekproxy The recruiting That recruiting thing on the main page, is that for users or characters?--Odst grievous 02:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I've added my character.--Odst grievous 22:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Title says all. My one character lacks a page, so I'm making one for him tomorrow.--Odst grievous 02:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you could do the rest of the edit on 7-19 and the scrin so i can finish up NOD controlDerekproxy 23:59, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I'm back in college sophmore year so my time here will be sporadic as for making your character serve tea at meetings it soemthing I got from Bleach as the vilan who's a total badass serves tea to his 10 espada when they meetDerekproxy 01:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) i was hoping the girls would get more feminin forms oh wellDerekproxy thats alright altough I'd take things like female,male into acountDerekproxy I'm busy right now recovering from a car accident and I'm in a neck brace but I'll try to add someone in and why did you edit out most of the stuff on the mother of nod I wanted to make her evil and that is ussually the best way in my opinionDerekproxy 21:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) well can i at least say she belives sex is a weaponDerekproxy 21:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Blackwidow and suductdress fine although i hope topless sun bathing is fine as it takes place in chapter one I'm not really fond of edits on my writingsDerekproxy 19:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Corpos Gravemind is fighting for humanity. This should have strange results--Odst grievous 22:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Question Is this wiki a story based one, or a wiki on the RPG?--Odst grievous 21:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Story I don't mind constructive critisims but i wish you informed me on the story line a little better then just the one sentence take it where you want just inform me on what you want before i start writing as for everything in it i think our appropriate levels are unknown to each other so just give me a list or something as I've never really done stories on your level no offense i like your firm stance on appropirate. when i was in school we read books like animal farm and lord of the flies, and 1984 then made our own stories hence my lack of restraint on nudity however i refrain from sexual activities. I'm trying my best to balance out my work loads and my neck thearapy so this ussually gets cut out; however i will remain active so just wait for ch3Derekproxy 19:54, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Well i did it one post edit another request will undo that. I say why don't you email user me and give me a list of appropriate. However you need to losen up a bit, or I'm going to start thinking you're one of those Dugger kids. I mean whats so bad about a girl sun tanning topless its not an under age sex crap that many people like eew or a woman breast feeding.I'll do my best with the description however i hope you don't mind the length sorry for calling you a duggerDerekproxy 00:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) the duggers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/18_Kids_and_Counting are bible thumping freaks that have super modist ideals nevermindDerekproxy 20:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) good for you however I'm not going to follow everything you gave me for chapter3 I'll just add it in and I'll do my best at avoiding almost anything that would be inappropriateDerekproxy 21:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) it won't conflict it'll just enhanceDerekproxy Happy Bday Happy birthday IceBite! Also, your school system won't block the site on your computer, they can only do it on their own computers. P.S. New Ghost takes place during beginning of shadows.--Odst grievous 19:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) happy birthday to you he he ha haDerekproxy 20:49, September 26, 2009 (UTC) what didn't like my gift I;m sad then again I was sort of screwing with you http://www.accursedfarms.com/Movies.php you'll like this I'm sureDerekproxy 22:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) More editing for Jerdak Hey Icebite I managed to edit Jerdak a bit more, and I also edited the Galactic Empire a bit more for you, you should check it out when you get a chance, and BTW Happy Birthday man!! Your finally 17!!!